The Russians
by allen53186
Summary: These are a few of the missions the Russian operatives codename Tachanka, Kapkan, Fuze, and Glaz were sent on throughout their time working for Rainbow. (this is my first fanfic, i wanted to write this because there is a lack of R6S stories on here, Rated M because of gore and stuff like that, review as you see fit)


**Kapkan's POV**

You feel someone tap you as you awake, it's Glaz. You can barely make out what he is telling you due to the roar of the transport plane's engine but you heard him say "5 minutes" so you assume you are closing in on the drop zone. He stands up and loads his rifle, the OTs-03 and then checks to make sure his HDS flip slight is working, then starts going through his kit. You look across to see Tachanka doing the same, he loads a magazine into his SASG-12 (shotgun) and for some odd reason he brought his mounted RP-46 , even though the nature of this mission didn't require it. Fuze Already had his AK-12 loaded and his kit set, he was just sitting there checking on his cluster charge, you all were wearing complete black uniforms, not only did it make you almost invisible during night missions but you felt kinda badass wearing them. You finally stand up and load a magazine into your 9x19VSN (smg) and then you start checking your kit, you go through a whole mental checklist, "Extra magazines, sidearm, medkit, EDDs, knife-" and so on. By time you have checked everything a voice comes over the intercom "1 minute til drop zone!" you and the team hooks their straps to the line and wait. The door opens and the light turns green, the first out is Fuze, then Glaz, then you. The jump plunged you into complete darkness, you can see the silhouettes of your teammates beside you. After what felt like 5 mins you pull the cord, as soon as you land you hurried to get the chute off as you checked your surroundings, "its an open field with a forest 100 yards east" you think to yourself. After managing to wrestle off your parachute you meet up with the rest of the squad. Tachanka is looking at his watch by time you catch up, "We keep west for 3 miles we should be at the apartment complex before 2300." you nod and the group starts heading west.

 **Fuze POV**

It has been at least 30 minutes before you started to see the apartment building, it was a very old building by the looks of it, its about 3 stories and is surrounded by two more buildings. one looks like an abandon office, which looks like 5 stories high and the other is a rundown gas station. as you creep closer to the objective building you hear voices, "man why the fuck are we stuck with securing the perimeter, nothing out here but annoying ass bugs" "hell if i know, john gave me $50 to take over his shift" as they continued to complain you and glaz unsheathed your knifes and starting closing in on the two "i swear if john keeps paying people to do his shit imma fuckin-" before he can finish you plunge the knife into the side of his neck, as he falls you look at glaz who managed to take out the other guard as he mumbles "and you just died because of $50." you chuckle and start grouping back up with tachanka and kapkan. tachanka sends Glaz to the old office building for over watch as the three of you start approaching the objective building, then your comms kick back on, it was six again "the satellite picked up 15 tangos, 7 on the first floor, another 7 on the second floor but only one on the third". The comms cut out as you stand in front of wooden double doors with voices inside "it must be the lobby or something" you tell them as you place a cluster charge on the left door and a breaching charge on the right, with detonator in hand you call out "ready?" tachanka responds with a nod and you click the detonator for the cluster charge and moments after you hit the breaching charge. You charge in to clear the lobby with kapkan and tachanka right behind you, inside there is nothing but blood, the first white mask you come across is shredded apart and limp, the second one was blown against the wall and his left arm was missing, he looks up at you eyes wide and tries to go for his sidearm but you lifted your rifle and put a single round in his head. The room looked like a lobby, a front desk, a few couches, brown walls, and a hallway that has 3 rooms on each side and at the end of it a stairwell leading to the upper floors. Before you can get familiar with your surroundings the sound of boots and men yelling fills the hall, "HOSTILES INCOMING GET READY" kapkan manages to yell out before a hail of bullets fly through the hallway and all hell breaks loose. You and kapkan manage to get to stack up at the beginning of the hall while tachanka jumps behind a couch. Both sides start exchanging fire, you managed to hit one white mask in the knee cause him to fall before filling his chest with bullet holes, while you are reloading your rifle you see a blue light running around the corner as your eyes widen "SUICIDE BOM-" before you can finish the bomber head popped opened and his body collapsed, then you hear a distinctive *BANG* followed by 3 more thuds and 3 more bangs, glaz came over the comms "4 hostiles down". Even though that is nice and all you still are going back and forth with white mask that seem to have a limitless supply of ammo. "LAY DOWN SUPPRESSING FIRE!" kapkan yells as he pull out a nitro charge, you and tachanka wait until some of the white mask have to reload before raining hellfire down the hall, kapkan manages to the nitro down the hall and then press CALL on his phone.

 **Tachanka's** **POV**

The whole building shook and debris flew everywhere, as the dust slowly clears you stand up to check on Fuze and kapkan "are you two still with me?" "WHAT!?" Fuze yells completely oblivious to what you just said, kapkan stands up "i might have packed a tad to much C-4 into the explosive, will have to work on that." you chuckle and then you turn your attention to the end of the hall as you see someone crawling, you raise your weapon and fire off a single shell, thus killing the white mask and splattering the walls with blood, the three of you reload your weapons and start down the hallway the once somewhat decent hallway was now destroyed, the once brown walls are now soaked in red and almost obliterated by the blast which left nothing but black scorch marks the white mask the weren't killed in the blast were severely injured. You enter a room that had the door blasted open, a white mask that was against the wall had both legs missing and even with half of his face burned you can tell he was young, maybe early 20s. Even though he was bleeding profusely he was still trying to kill you, he weakly tried to lift up his sidearm but you grabbed it out of his hands and tossed it aside, you got on a knee and whispered "you don't need to fight anymore, just rest." when you said that he looked at you relived, then his his breaths turned into gasp then... nothing, you shut his eyes, stood up, and walked out. You meet up with the other two at the stairwell and together you head to the second floor, once there the comms come back on "only 3 more left." fuze stayed in the stairwell to make sure no one comes from the third floor while you and kapkan clear the second floor. This floor was more or less the same and the hallway with the exception that this one has an extra room at the end of the hall, you took the right side while kapkan took the left, after checking the first room you heard gunfire coming the room kapkan was in. You rushed back into the hallway to see kapkan over a white mask reloading "motherfucker tried to sneak up on me, lucky for me he is was shit at keeping quiet, almost like bandit." as he laughed the door at the end of the hall open and out came white mask wielding a M249 covered head to toe with armor. "OH SHI-" was the only thing you could get out of your mouth before kapkan tackled you back into the room just as he started firing. Kapkan peeks out the door to shoot him but all it did was make him stumble back a bit and piss him off more. "HOW THE FUCK DO WE KILL HIM!?!?!?" "I HAVE AN IDEA, MOVE!" as you push kapkan out of the way you peek out the door and shoot him in the ankle area cause him to collapse onto his back and drops the gun, before he can stand up you run over to him and you put the barrel of your shotgun to his facemask and . By time you were done the front of your gun and the lower half of your body was covered in blood and that mans whole head is nothing but a red puddle and mush. Kapkan put a hand on your shoulder, "come on, lets get back to fuze"

you walk towards the stairwell coming off your adrenalin high, you catch up to fuze waiting for you two on the third floor "holy shit are you two alright?" "yea had to get close and personal, lets hurry and finish up." you say while entering the last floor. This time all three of you are clearing rooms and all the rooms but one have been check expect the one at the end of the hall. Fuze put a breaching charge on the door and looked at you, you gave him a nod and he blew the the door, you charged in to find a single white mask without the iconic ''white mask" on just smoking infront of a set of monitors. "PUT YOUR FUCKING HANDS UP!" you tell him but he really doesn't care, he looks at you, takes a another hit from his cigarette, snuffed it out, then put his hands. you grabbed him by his neck and forced him to the ground and then got on the comms "Tachanka to six we have a prisoner what are our orders" "send photograph of prisoner for identification" you pull out your phone and take a picture, the man looks like he is in his mid 30s, light skin complexion, short hair, black hair, brown eyes, and a scar on his neck as if someone tried to cut his throat and failed. You sent the picture back to six and after a few moments, "change in mission priority, extract the HVT, evac is airborne and 10 mins out, rendezvous on the roof" kapkan ties up the target and sits him in the corner "ok who is he and why is he important?" "don't know don't care, six says he is important so he is important." as you tell him that glaz strolls right in "I'm here can we leave now?" "yes we can, grab him" glaz walks over to the prisoner and slings his rifle onto his back, pulls out his pistol and says "if you do anything stupid i won't hesitate." he picks him up by his arm and all of you start to make it up to the roof, glaz sits him down and you decide to kneel down and question him, "alright what is your name?" "fuck you" you punch him in his face causing his nose to start bleeding, then you pulls out your knife and hold it against his throat, "aright lets try this again, what is your name?" "suck a dick bitch" you stand and shake your head in dissapointment, then you kick him as hard as you could square in his chest, causing him to fall to his side and start whimpering. Kapkan looks over "Why don't you let Timur's girlfriend handle that, it is her specialty" he says with a slight grin, glaz rolls his eyes and walks over to the man "i seen her turn grown men into crying little bitches, so we are going to ask this one last time, what is your name?" he looks at glaz then spats in his face, almost instantly after he did that glaz knee him in his face causing him to black out. glaz starts laughing as he wipes his face "i almost feel sorry for him." "why would you feel sorry for him?" "because as soon as i tell Cav about this he is probably going to rip his tongue out." you laugh and see the helicopter coming in for a landing, you and glaz carry the unconscious man to the helicopter and buckle him into the seat then you do the same. As the it takes off you look the the man slumped over, wondering who he could be, then fuze taps you on the shoulder, "get some rest, the flight will take at least 3 hours, i will watch him." you nod and slowly dozed off to the sound of the engines.

 _\- thank you all for reading! sorry for not having a Glaz POV, really didn't know what to do with him, i might have him in future stuff if i continue to write. Review how you see fit and have a nice day!_


End file.
